


Dragon's Hatchling

by ADSDChibi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Raihan, Child Neglect, Diapers, Fluff, Hop is neglected, Like mind altering, Little!Hop, M/M, Maybe don't sample the berries on that Dyna tree. It might do some weird stuff to a person, Mentions of hunting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raihan basically went "Hop is now my Hatchling" and that's the plot, Raihan has good Grandparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibi
Summary: Raihan joins Hop on a trip to the Crowned Tundra after offering him to stay at his Grandparents' Vacation lodge, but he has motives other than offering him companionship and to ease his brother Leon's worries.
Relationships: Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Implied Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Mentioned Female OC/Female OC, implied Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dragon's Hatchling

"Uhm... Thanks for coming with me to the Tundra and letting me use your Grandparent's lodge Raihan" Hop said, looking out the train window, getting closer and closer to the snowy land.

"Eh, No problems Kiddo, Leon knows you can take care of yourself but this is putting him at ease, 'sides there are tons of dragons out here for me to go and collect and I haven't seen my Grandparents place in awhile" he offered Hop a toothy grin, Hop giving a shy smile in response.

"You've also come with me to the Glimwood Tangle... I would have thought after you got sprayed by the Mushroom spores and the Fairy types you would have been done helping me"

"Eh, not your fault those Fairy Types were being obnoxious, and it's not like I'm allergic to them" Raihan responded as Hop nodded.

"Still... I appreciate it... I didn't want to be out here alone really... It's cold and quiet out here, I'd go mad without someone other than my Pokemon and the locals to talk to" Hop laughed out. He stifled out a yawn before trying to huddle into himself. 

"We got 6 hours before we get there, possibly longer if they stop to do maintenance on the train" Raihan stated to Hop before he pulled down the blinds and shutters.

"Mm... Tryin' to tell me to take a nap?" Hop asked him.

"Just saying it wouldn't hurt for ya to be rested before we arrive now would it?" Raihan responded playfully. Hop let out a sleepy giggle as he rubbed at his eyes. Pulling one of the blankets in the overhead bin, the Dragon tamer covered up the now curling up and laying down Hop with it.

"I'll wake you up half an hour before we get there" Raihan told him.

"You dun hafta stay awake cause 'm sleeping Rai" Hop mumbled out tiredly.

"Maybe not, I might catch some Z's soon myself, after I make sure you're out cold" Raihan chuckled, patting Hop's side as he finally snuggled into his Blanket cacoon and started to drift into sleep. Watching the assistant's breathing go into soft and even flow, Raihan sat back, playing on his phone, occasionally looking up to check on Hop. He fiddled with his bag a bit awkwardly, maybe he wasn't _entirely_ honest about why he wanted to tag along... But he would try and not freak the poor kid out. Wiggling in his seat, Raihan got the other blanket out and got comfortable, using the softer side of his bag as a pillow before drifting off.

\----

Well... It was cold... Not sure why Raihan and Hop were expecting any different from a place with "Tundra" in the name. Getting into their Lodge in Freezington, Hop's teeth chattered as he immediately turned on the fireplace and got a stove for some hot Coco going.

"How'd you sleep?" Raihan asked past his own shivering.

"L-like crap" Hop chattered out before he went to the couch and bundled into the thick quilt blanket on the Sofa.

"Ah, was it the bumpy ride?" Raihan asked, Hop nodding.

"Af-After I warm up and get some Coco in me, I'll start getting to work on my expedition" well, one couldn't say Hop procrastinated.

"Don't push yourself too hard today Kiddo, it's already 5:30 PM, in my opinion, we should go fish up some dinner and just settle and explore before really jumpin' in full force"

"Fish up" dinner?" Hop inquired curiously.

"Yah, just to kinda get a feel for the place, I know there's a merchant here for food and we packed up plenty of food, but fishing is nice, Lee and I used to do it on our journey, hell one time when I tagged along with her and my Grandpa, my big sister shot down an Abamasnow and cooked it, shit was wild" 

"...You have an older sister?" Hop asked, blinking.

"Hop, you saw her at the Semifinals with Victor and his sister, you know, the tall ass woman who _looks like_ she could be my sister?" he could see the wheels turning in Hop's head before his eyes widened.

"She had a Tyrunt on a leash and harness and a Golden Altaria with her! ...Huh... now that you say it, she did kinda look like you in the face... and height kinda" she wasn't as tall as Raihan, a good 5 inches shorter than him, which was still the tallest woman Hop had seen in person.

"Yeah everyone says that after I tell them she's my sister" he said before getting up to start putting their food away in the fridge and pantry. Opening the fridge, Raihan gave a small chuckle, seems like his Grandma packed the fridge for them with a note to take care of himself and to make sure he and Hop ate well. Still, putting away the food that needed to go, Raihan stood up.

"Don't be alarmed, my Grandma made good on her promise to come and make sure the lodge was usable, she seemed to go a bit nuts and made sure we had food to last us a month at least" He heard Hop giggling hard at that. The milk started steaming in the pot, picking it up, Raihan saw Hop had measured out the Hot cocoa into two mugs, all he did was pour the milk in and stir.

"So are you going to make your way to that big tree or just settle down and explore first for today?" Raihan asked while handing Hop his mug.

"Uhm... I think settling down would be good, the cold makes me tired and Sonia would kill me if I fell asleep out in the wild while making my way to my destination, especially falling asleep in the snow" he sipped his delicious, milk chocolately drink with a hum of pleasure.

"Sonia AND Leon would kill you, and then me for allowin' you to sleep out in the cold, so not's let make our older siblings only children yeah?" well, Hop giggled yet again. The two enjoyed their hot drink while snow fell quickly outside. Hop took a Sip of his Coco, looking at Raihan as he did.

"hey, Raihan..?"

"Yah?"

  
"Do you... do you have a crush on my brother?" well, it took him by surprise at how bold Hop was asking that. Rubbing his neck, Raihan turned away.

"I mean... Shit is it that Obvious kid?"

"Kinda, I uh... I was wondering... if... well... you were being so nice to me cause you were hoping it would impress him" Raihan couldn't help but wince hard at the statement. If Leon wasn't Leon, Beloved Chairman of Galar and their former Champion of over a decade and just an incredibly attractive, sweet guy, he might have been outright furious at the assumption being made. But given Hop's was always wearing SPF "Leon's shadow" and probably dealt with "step ladder" friends a lot growing up, he couldn't help but feel like shit.

"No... Leon's my friend, but you're selling yourself short if you think being his brother is the only reason I like hanging out with you, you actually understand my baking and cooking jargon, and understand the pain that is dyslexia" he gave a mild laugh, beaming with pride seeing he made Hop smile a little bit.

"Thanks, Raihan, sorry if what I said was out of bounds"

"It wasn't, given Leon is a very famous and beloved dude in Galar, you probably had more than your fair share of people using you to get close to him, Piers, Milo, and Gordie all talk about the hardships their own siblings deal with cause of their own popularity, kinda makes me glad Jaz ain't on the radar herself, given she's a pretty quiet person"

"Your sister... You ever have to deal with meeting bars she set growing up?"

"I mean, my parents were assholes in general and nitpicked both our flaws, if it wasn't me having the same high grades as her, it was her not being in any athletic clubs like I was, there's a reason we don't talk to them anymore and ignore their existence to this day"

"O-Oh... I kinda wish I could ignore my mum and grandparents, but they're good to Lee an' I don't want to make him upset" that was... concerning and the dragon blood in Raihan bubbled a bit.

"are they not good to you?"

"Well... They're not very affectionate with me like they are with Lee, and are way more liberal with their drinking and getting drunk when it's just me at home, they never touch the stuff unless its a special occasion when Lee's home, I mean... Grandpa got so drunk the other night he tried to throw the empty bottle into the trash from where he was sitting to show off to Gran and Mum, He missed the Shot and I got blasted in the face by an empty wine bottle, after mum made sure it didn't break on me and it didn't leave a mark, she told me I was fine" that... Setting his mug down, Raihan got up and walked over to the Sofa. Sitting next to Hop who set his mug down in concern, Raihan pulled him into a hug, clearly confusing him.

"Raihan?"

"I think you need one of these right now" well, Hop wasn't arguing as he hugged him back, face flushing. Raihan smelled like brown sugar and vanilla with a strawberry green tea note from his hair, it was a very comforting scent that Hop couldn't help but bury himself against. He had no idea how long they stayed like that before Raihan pulled away carefully.

"So, Do you want to try fishing for dinner?" he asked with a smile. Hop smiled back at him.

"It sounds fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am alive, I am well, but my motivation for Little Secret Tanked, I'm hoping to go back to it eventually, but for now, have this Raihan and Hop fluff fic that involves them being in the Tundra!
> 
> \- SPF: Sun Protection Factor (Sun Screen)  
> \- I looked up body washes and went "Brown Sugar and Vanilla sounds very lovely"  
> \- You can pry my baking Raihan HC from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
